Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 6 \\ 3 & 2 \\ 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 2 \\ 6 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$